My Tongue Dances Behind My Lips
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Fourteen people. One house. One million dollars up for grabs. Mega secrets. Past loves and showmances... Cross-over btw Degrassi/Lizzie McGuire/Smallville/South of Nowhere/Higher Ground/My So-Called Life/One Tree Hill/The Famous Jett Jackson R&R!
1. You’ll Never See the Courage I Know

Never is a Promise: Big Brother 10

By: Nicole Lopez

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, Lizzie McGuire, the Famous Jett Jackson, South of Nowhere, One Tree Hill, MY SO-called Life, Higher Ground, or Smallville

Notes: I'm taking one of my favorite reality shows—Big Brother—which has 14 people living together, competing, and evicting someone new every week. I've taken my original idea and re-done it to include characters from 8 different television shows.

Summary: What happens when best friends Lizzie and Miranda are one of four people chosen to live in a house with 12 other people from all over the world and compete for a million dollars in cash and prizes? Will the game tear them apart? Will they fall for the same guy or let household alliances come between them?

(A/N: I had pictures from the-n, so that you would have visuals, but they didn't show up. Sorry!)

**Characters: **

1)Jett Jackson: a little smug/arrogant, loves being young, doesn't want to settle down, open to new people, kind, flirty, loves to be the protector and the provider, African American, 23, brown eyes, short black hair (The Famous Jett Jackson)

2) Alexandria "Alex" Nuñez: very serious, goes between extremes of being peaceful and calm and getting angry, tries to hide her insecurities, has no problem cutting other people down, lets he a very proud person, outspoken, can be deceitful if she feels threatened, Brazilian-Italian Canadian, 22, dark brown eyes, dark, wavy reddish brown hair (Degrassi)

3) Felix Taggaro: he's really friendly, intelligent, manipulative, falls hard and easily for beautiful girls, hard to read, Filipino, 20, brown eyes, brown hair (One Tree Hill)

4) Ashlee Davies: really mean and moody, wants to have things her way all the time, has anger and trust issues, really self-absorbed, still struggling with having feelings/relationships with girls and guys, against her better judgment has become more like her mother the older she gets, French American, 24, long light brown hair with highlights, light brown eyes (South of Nowhere)

5)Jordan Catalano: really into his music, wants things to be perfect and turn out a certain way, competes to win, energetic, confident, a good person to confide in, soft spoken, Italian American, 21, long brown hair with blonde highlights, blue-gray eyes (My So-Called Life)

6) Hazel Aden: friendly, spontaneous, loves to have fun, fun to be around, gets bored easily, very honest, sometimes comes off as conceited, attracts all types of people, Somalian Canadian, 22, chin-length black hair, dark brown eyes (Degrassi)

7) Augusto "Auggie" Ciceros: loves to have fun, former Horizon student, has channeled his tagging skills to become an artist, talkative, very happy, Mexican American, 26, black hair, light brown eyes (Higher Ground)

8) Claire Miller: went to high school with Miranda and Lizzie, Laid back, semi self-righteous, manipulative, calculating, quick to judge, quiet and seemingly shy at times but it's just an act, loves to compete and usually wins, fierce competitor, African American, 19, curly brown hair, medium brown eyes (Lizzie McGuire)

9) Aidan Dennison: absent-minded, careless, overly trusting, naïve, loves to work out, muscular, immature, kind, a push-over, hopeless romantic, still in love with Ashlee, Israeli, 24, short black hair, brown-gray eyes (South of Nowhere)

10) Miranda Sanchez: becoming more and more outrageous, anti-conservatism, protects Lizzie from the real world, gets obsessive about things easily, guy crazy, avoids commitment, sees things differently from most people, can be eccentric, Lebanese American, 19, bleached blonde and black waist-length hair, turquoise-colored contacts (Lizzie McGuire)

11)Scott Barringer: quiet, withdrawn, almost antisocial, doesn't like to get attached or to have too much attention drawn to him, would do anything to win but is not easily motivated, went to the Horizon school with Auggie, Canadian, 25, curly blonde hair, blue eyes (Higher Ground)

12) Lana "Masami" Lang aka "Ami": has a scarred reputation, on a mission to be accepted by everyone, trusting but not naïve, emotional but hides it with an eerie calm, easily depressed, Japanese American, 28, straight black hair, green contacts (Smallville)

13) Sean Cameron: uses his charm to get on people's good side, gets into trouble a lot but always finds a way out of it, believes that men are physically and mentally stronger than women, Degrassi Community School graduate, business owner, 23, shoulder- length blonde-brown hair, gray eyes (Degrassi)

14) Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire: trusting, naïve, scared of trying new things, Miranda's best friend, used to being taken care of, really kind, sensitive, 18, blonde hair, blue eyes (Lizzie McGuire)

* * *

Chapter One: You'll Never See the Courage I Know

Lizzie

"House guests, welcome to Big Brother Ten, Battle of the Sexes." Connie Chung greeted us as I stood anxiously. Miranda had somehow talked me into auditioning for the show and I made it!! I was pretty sure that they picked her too, and if they did, we had already established a minimum-contact deal. But, we were still going to look out for each other so that one of us could win.

The only thing better than me winning a million dollars would be to have Miranda win it. Then we could get that apartment like we always wanted together, but I wasn't sure that was going to work now that I had a fiancé.

No one even knew about it. Just me and him. We were engaged. And he was perfect.

"Sean, Hazel, Aidan, and Miranda may enter the house," Connie said, interrupting my daydream about my fiancé. He was talk, dark, and handsome ... everything I'd always wanted Ethan to be.

After five minutes, she announced that, "Alex, Auggie, Felix, Jett, and Masami may enter." I looked around, knowing that I was in the last group, meaning that I'd get an unappealing living situation. But just thinking about how great everything was made it okay. For once in my life, I was truly and immutably happy.

* * *

Miranda 

Walking into the house was a dream come true. II had always imagined starring in my own television show, and since my acting sucks, this was a close as I could get. I followed Sean into the house, excitedly. He was a cutie and so was the other guy to my left … Ailan or something.

"This place is awesome." I admitted, with a giggle, walking into the room that had a serene cloudy feeling to it. But a pink sky couldn't be too serene.

"Yeah, if you like this girly stuff." Sean patted on the bed as I looked away embarrassed. I didn't want him to think I was a dork or anything.

"I wasn't talking about the room." I walked out and into the next room, which had a beach-like feel to it.

"You staying in here?" I jumped at the sound of Sean's voice. I didn't know that he had followed me in. Unable to say anything, I nodded, trying to be mysterious. I could so see myself with this guy.

"Okay. I'll stay here too." He winked at me, putting his things down on the bed at the opposite side of the room. I couldn't help but be disappointed ... with him not sleeping next to me, but what could a few feet hurt?

* * *

Hazel 

I walked in and examined the entire house, just to make sure that it was acceptable. They had done something different to the house ... tweaked it a bit for us non-celebrities. It was okay. Too bad they didn't give us any toys to play with, I thought. But, with so many different personalities, this could get interesting.

"Boo!" A tall, attractive brother said, scaring the shit outta me.

"When did you get here?" I wondered. He wasn't in my group. They didn't call his name the same time as mine. I was sure of it.

"A few seconds ago. I'm Jett." He reached for my hand to shake. I pulled back.

"Hazel." And hugged him instead. "I don't believe in formalities." I smiled, as we pulled back from the embrace. I

loved the feel of a tall, muscular guy on me ... and when I was done, I would be the last girl here with some arrogant bastard by my side. Ha. This was already fun. I loved life.

"So, what charity are you playing for?" I wondered, unpacking my things in the room with pink everywhere. I hadn't really paid attention to the other rooms, but this one stuck out.

"Make a wish foundation."

"Cool. Relay for Life." I stopped unpacking, noticing that he was so checking me out. "You staying here or are you gonna keep checking me out? Like what you see?" I joked with a smirk.

"Naw. This is a chick's room." He responded, ignoring my other question.

"Can't handle the temptation?'

"I'll see you later Haze." Jett licked his lips, backing out of the room.

"It's Hazel!" I called out after him. He was hella cool and I could tell we were gonna be good friends ... once the sexual tension worse off. "Ha!" I yelled, falling onto my bed. Thank God I wasn't the only person of color ... and that they cast a fine-looking brother.

* * *

Ashlee  
"This sucks." I muttered, making sure that I was the first in my group to walk into the house, even if it meant pushing past a few guys to do it. I already knew that we were going to get sucky rooms because we went into the house last. I ran to the first room I saw. Pink ... interesting. There was only one bed left 

"You staying?" An exotic-looking think girl asked me.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I declined. I could tell that that was going to be the boring Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants-type room. The next room was like a blast from the '70s, in the wrong way. Peace signs were everywhere. However weird it was, it looked like the place that could help me recoup from my sucky situation.

* * *

Masami: Confessional 

The first feeling that I felt going into the house was fear. A fear of everything backfiring ... of everyone hating me...No one from Smallville was here with me. I still needed to find out how many knew each other before coming into this house. Then, I'd know who to target and if I was being threatened.

I walked into the room where both of the Black girls were. I felt more comfortable being around Hazel. These were the foil people, people that I never hung out with anymore … like who people thought I was when I did cheerleading in high school.

This house is the exact break I need from Smallville. No one knows I am here, in fact I've been "dead" for about 7 years now. After a few years of hiding out in college, I know that now is the perfect time for me to step up. I have to live my life by my own rules now … and make sure no one in this house finds out my truth.

* * *

Claire: Confessional 

I would have to say that this house is crazy and full of energy. Hazel is just uniting everyone, which may or may not backfire. I, personally, haven't gotten to know anyone, but I'm here to WIN. Not make friends. But, if I have to smile a fake smile to get ahead I will. I won't hesitate ... but I won't kiss ass ...

* * *

Masami 

"I'm Hazel." A busty black girl with a cute haircut introduced herself to me.

"Masami … but you can call me Ami." I started. "Doesn't it feel weird?"

"What?"

"Being here?"

"Yeah, but that's what drew me here. Plus, some piece and quiet. It's awesome. That's the beauty of this place. No term papers to write, no final exams. No outside contact." Hazel stopped talking as we realized that someone else was here besides us and Claire.

"Is there room in here for me?" A cute blonde-haired girl looked up at me as if she was expecting something. She was so cute and naïve, obviously young by the way she waited for acceptance, but the same could be said for me.

"Sure." Hazel smiled warmly. "I'm Hazel."

"Lizzie."

"I'm Masami and this is--"

"Claire. Charmed, I'm sure." She glared at Lizzie as I thought I saw a flicker of recognition between the two. "And it looks like you get the cot. Lucky you." Claire answered with a hint of a laugh.

"Yeah, well um … thanks." Lizzie shrugged unsurely.

This was the right decision for me. Of course, I'd have to deal with the consequences of real life, but I was ready for it. Lex couldn't hurt me anymore. In reality my ex-husband should be locked up and unable to touch me. 'This show will free him.' A voice reminded me as I shuddered.

No way. No one knew my real name or my real identity. I was just a nameless look-a-like. And a powerful man like Lex wouldn't have time to look for me … a _once-_powerful man. He would always find a way if he knew I wasn't Masami Lang, but his Lana Luthor.

* * *

Scott 

"And who are you?" A petite brunette wondered as I almost walked out of the room. She was pushing a little too much, but I returned soon after. This was the only room left.

"I'm Scott."

"Not a very masculine name is it?" She asked the other girl in the room. "But still cute." She added smiling at me the entire time. I could feel her eyes watching me as I dropped my duffle bag. "Great. No bed." I mumbled.

"We can always share." The same brunette offered.

"I don't even know you."

"Ashlee." She shook my hand. "Now we're acquainted.

"And who's that?" I wondered, forcing my attention back to the other girl who hadn't said anything yet.

"Oh her? She doesn't talk. Let's just pretend like she's not there." Ashlee offered.

"Please spare me." The other girl spoke up. "I'm Alex and I'm getting out of here." I nearly nodded in response. I had the feeling that no matter what I said to this Ashlee person, she'd keep laying it on me.

"Taking me up on that offer?" I didn't answer.

"I'm serious. Consider it." Ashlee walked closer to me. "A girl _does _get lonely." She laughed, patting me on the face as she left the room.

That Ashlee girl was an eerie reminder of another girl I had known in my past. Not Elaine, my ex-step mother who forced herself upon me, but Shelby … the first girl I loved. There was no way this girl was going to have me. No way.

* * *

Aidan 

"This is so cool." Miranda commented as she started jumping on her bed. Noticing that everyone was staring at her, she stopped. There were six of us in here—me, Miranda, Jordan, Jett, Sean and Augie—somehow, Miranda ended up being the only girl in room.

I still didn't know much about her, but I was really interested in discovering who _else _was in the house, especially the girls. I looked back at Miranda who was wearing a huge hat that covered her hair, but a small bleached blonde piece stuck out in the front.

"So what's with the hat?" I asked as she pulled it down even further.

"I just love it." She smiled looking to the left as she said it. Liar. Before I could ask anymore, another girl walked into the room.

"Hey all! I'm Hazel." She smiled brightly. So we had a black girl and … whatever Miranda was … in the house.

"I think everyone heard your loud mouth all the way from your room." Jett commented as Hazel mocked him back.

"You are so annoying. And I wasn't talking to you."

"You came in here for me." He smiled.

"Na-ah." Hazel answered.

"Admit it. Admit it!" Jett flexed his muscles.

"Oh please. You think you're gonna dominate this year, don't you?"

"Hell yeah!" Jett yelled excitedly. "You're looking at this, right?" He asked while lifting up his shirt.

"No biggie. I've got that too." Miranda spoke up, repeating Jett's earlier gesture.

"See? You're going down." Hazel answered as she and Miranda left the room giggling.

"Is there something going on with you two?" Sean asked Jett, moving from his lounging position to a sitting one.

"Just met her. Why?" Jett responded as Sean shrugged it off.

* * *

Alex: Confessional 

The only reason I'm sitting in this boxed in room in because I was called in to do a confessional. We have to do at least one a day. I guess I'll be in here a lot seeing that the people in here are idiots.

Already, they're pairing off and going at it like … rabbits. Oh, yeah and did I mention that they put in two idiots from my old high school in here? Hazel and Sean. Hazel seems as stupid and boring as ever while Sean looks like he's trying to pretend like his past never happened.

I know it. I remember it, but the problem with that is that he knows my past too. He knows about … what I did in high school, how I declared myself a lesbian. My mom didn't find that out until recently. Ha.

Truth is I don't know what I am. I'm 22 years old and I still haven't got it figured out. I still don't know how I said, "yes" in the first place. How did it get to that?

* * *

Augie: Confessional 

I can't believe that someone I know is in the house. Scott Barringer. I haven't gotten a chance to have a one-on-one with him and I want an update.

* * *

Miranda: Confessional 

Lizzie is my best friend—my best, best friend of all time, _but _… this game is serious. I know how trusting she can be and how this game is not made for innocents like her. And the truth is, although, I love Lizzie like a sister, she could make me lose this. I've trained for months for this show. Plus, I am having way too much fun to leave just yet.

* * *

Aidan 

"All Big Brother Cast Members to the living room." Connie Chung's voice interrupted our meet and greet. I had just started talking to Jordan about his music career. Right now, I had talked to all of the guys and about half of the girls. I just needed to see who I could trust and form an alliance with.

Jett seemed like he and I were on the same wavelength physically, but so did Sean, so I really wouldn't want to go up against those two. Miranda had something up her sleeve … rooming with all guys … or else she hated being around chicks. It was still hard to tell about everyone yet, besides who really cared? I'm here to have fun.

As I walked into the living room, I noticed that Sean was already attached to one if the girls, one of the ones that I hadn't met yet. She was short, petite brunette with a really killer ass.

Wait a second. I almost froze as she sat down on the couch.

There was no way. It couldn't be Ashlee Davies, _my _Ashlee. I tried to pretend like I didn't see her flirting with Sean on one arm and eyeing Jordan who was on her other side. All-of-a-sudden, I didn't feel so good. I didn't want to compete and play this game.

In the past, I'd tell myself that I just wanted to see her again, one more time. I got what I wished so much for.

(A/N: Cast your votes now for which two people who want to be up for eviction. Then, vote for who you want to have immunity- be the Head of Household HOH for next week. I'll need your help to write this story so VOTE!! I'll include more dialogue with Jordan, Claire, Felix, Alex, and Augie as well as the others so vote and review! –NL)


	2. Its Color’s Richness Won’t Appear in You

Chapter Two: Its Color's Richness Won't Appear in Your View

**Felix **

We gathered around the Big Brother table, waiting for directions from Connie. I was the last to sit down in the only spot available, next to Masami. Being in the house for me was interesting. I thought that people would have at least come up with some intelligent conversations but everything was about who liked who, whom wanted to sleep with whom, etc.

I noticed that everyone else seemed to be bonding better than I , but they were acting the way I did when I was in high school, especially when I lived in North Carolina and ended up in a little town called Tree Hill.

It didn't take long for me to grow up. I didn't have a choice and neither did my sister Anna.

"I know. Felix hardly ever says anything. I feel like I'm not important enough or something for him." Miranda said to Masami all-of-a-sudden. I'm thinking they had been talking, but I had drowned them out with my thoughts.

"What do you mean? I don't have any beef with you." I spoke up, irritated. Here we go.

"Oh, he talks." Ashlee chimed in, giving me a seductive grin. I wasn't interested.

"You treat all of us with a holier than thou attitude. When we were talking about our sex lives--" Masami admitted sadly.

"Were you or were you not making Masami feel like shit for having premarital sex? The majority of people in this house have had sex. In fact, I bet that everyone has." Miranda interrupted.

"I _never _talked down to her." I began, noticing that the other conversation in the living room had ceased. "I just said that I don't agree with it."

"But you attacked me Felix, personally." Masami's eyes started to get watery. "Do you know how hard it was for me in college? And now I'm being called 'skank' all over again?"

"Did you or did you not say that you didn't regret it?"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't make me any less of a person to have enjoyed those moments."

"It just gives you justification to sleep around." I snarled. Just like Brooke. Every girl was slutty like Brooke or like my stupid dyke sister. I had to put an end to it and at least speak up.

"So, I'm a slut now?"

"If the show fits…"

Her chin started to quiver. "I'm outta here." Masami whispered.

Great, I forced myself _not _to let my eyes roll. Now, I was the bad guy. Two strikes against Felix.

"This is so hilarious." Alex yelled loudly as I turned my attention to her. She continued as if I said 'what?' "The drama …So Mr. Preacher man, I'm guessing you've never stuck your … member … where it didn't belong?" I didn't answer. "Well?"

"I'm a born again virgin." I admitted after some time had passed.

"Bull shit." Alex shot back.

"What?"

"She said bull shit. Once you lose your virginity, it's lost. There's no getting it back." Ashlee included herself in the conversation.

"If you had a close relationship with God, then you would know that all things are possible through his will." I shot back.

"Whoa, whoa. Before this gets to be a huge religious debate, can we just cool it?" Hazel asked, getting tired of the drama.

"Who are you? Oprah?" Ashlee sneered.

"Yeah. Let him explain his philosophy. I might want to become a born again virgin." Alex chuckled.

* * *

**Miranda **

"Why did you let him get to you like that Ami?" I asked, brushing Masami's hair out of her face with my hands as she continued to cry.

"I really think I should just go home." She whispered. "I was kidding myself thinking that I could handle it here."

"You're going to leave over some stupid prick? Felix is a joke. No one even cares about him."

"You don't understand Miranda. All my life, I've been attached to some guy, and hung up on him, and all that good stuff." She started, pausing to sniff. "But when I finally got my freedom, I went wild. I went to college later than most kids, but I still went through the wild phase and it wasn't long before I won the title of the sluttiest and easiest girl on campus."

"So you've slept with a few guys, big deal." I tried to reassure her. "That was years ago anyway."

"It still affects me. I'm just trying to get out of that shadow. I'm sorry I even said anything about having sex and how this whole … situation will be awkward for me since I promised myself I wouldn't do anything to embarrass myself on national TV."

"Too late for that. You've cried at least a million times and it hasn't even been a whole week."

"Gee. Thanks." Masami answered, cracking a smile. I smiled back. Even though she was way older than I was, I was learning that age was really nothing but a number. Maybe I had some kind of naturally protective nature because I kept attracting people like her, like Lizzie. At least that meant I had more people that would be loyal to me … I hoped.

* * *

**Augie **

"Dude, that is so not the way to get a chick's attention." I joked as Felix snapped at me in response.

"Lay off Augie. I don't need your advice."

"Contestants meet outside in thirty minutes in preparation for your first food competition."

"I'll go get the girls." Lizzie offered, looking at Felix, Alex, and Ashlee accusingly. I looked around at the other contestants. Everyone seemed to be talking to someone else. Ashlee had both Sean and Aidan involved, although he was pretending not to be. Jett was all over Megan, Alex and Jordan were talking. The only people who weren't saying anything were Scott, Felix, Claire, and myself. The outcasts who were outnumbered.

* * *

**Ashlee: Confessional **

I could feel Aidan watching my every move and that's exactly what I wanted of him. See, it's kind of funny for me to have my ex in the house with me. That means that if I want there to be something more, if I ever get to the point where I feel lonely and desperate, I can count on him … call it _using _if you want, but I'm just having fun.

Or we could always strike up that 'friends with benefits deal' … If I have to stay in this house for as long as I think ,I will pursue that idea. Ha. I'd love to see Aidan try to get rid of the feelings he still has for me. He won't. I won't allow it.

Knowing Aidan, having him in the game would be like having two of me. He'd do whatever I want, with a little pushing. Don't you just love having connections?

* * *

**Lizzie **

"Miranda, way to keep a low profile." I confronted her near one of the bathrooms, where I could hear Masami bawling.

"She needed someone to stand up for her. I was just being …." Miranda tried to explain while keeping her voice low and backing further and further away from the bathroom.

"a friend." I finished for her. "You were being a friend. You guys were completely ganging up on him. Felix, who cares what he says?"

"I do. If it's out of line, someone needs to let him know."

I sighed to myself. Miranda was always like this, overprotective with everyone. I just didn't like it … not if we had to pretend like we were complete strangers while in the house. It sucked. This could possibly the last time we'd have a chance to live together. If Miranda found out that I was engaged, especially if I told her who it was, our friendship would be over.

"Why don't we just make a pact?" I asked, deciding that it was better to include Masami than to alienate her.

"To what?"

"Us three. We can make the finals." I compromised. I didn't know Masami that well, but maybe, just maybe, we'd make it to the end.

"I'll see." Miranda answered. "And don't get all territorial about me being nice to other people. I know you Lizzie." She added, implying that I was jealous.

"Best friends?"

"For life." Miranda hugged me as I ran back to the living room. There was so much going on that I needed to collect my thoughts, but it would have to wait until _after _the competition.

* * *

**Jordan**

"Welcome to the first competition of Big Brother 10!" Connie Chung told all of us. I looked around and everyone seemed hyped up, even Masami who had been crying moments earlier.

"Today's challenge is called 'Watered Down.' Each contestant will have to travel 18 feet to the top of this tube and pick out as many food choices as they can and then slide down the water slide and into the pool while still holding onto their food choices. She explained.

"Only the items that you hold onto will count. Sounds sort of easy, right? Well, try climbing up this tube while having water trickling down on you with a time limit of twenty-five minutes.

"As soon as one house guest falls into the pool, the next one on the team may begin. Every contestant must complete one turn before another player on their team goes for a second round.

"Be careful of which items you pick because each has a point value attached. The team with the highest number of points at the end wins.

"First up we have Lizzie in tube one and Felix in tube two. Everyone else line up and get ready to play 'Watered Down.'"

* * *

Lizzie walked up the tube cautiously as Felix climbed up the tube and grabbed a couple of food items, like it was nothing, setting the tone for the guys team. He slid down into the pool, almost losing his grip on one of the items. As the second guy started, Sean, Lizzie was barely halfway up the tube. 

She fell before making it 9 feet. Miranda was next for the girls, forgetting the pain of her legs scraping against the hard, wet metal and moving three times as fast as Lizzie. With one food piece in her mouth, Miranda stuffed two more under each arm.

The competition continued as such with the girls trailing the boys until it was Scott's turn. With his normal, slow steady movements, he took his time giving, Claire a chance to catch up. In the end, the boys had more pieces, but the pieces that the girls chose were worth more points, making them the winners.

* * *

**Jett **

"Aight. All right … so you won, barely." I admitted to Hazel.

"Barely? We kicked ass and you know it. You guys were obviously not using your brains. The challenge was based on points, not how many items you picked up." She pointed out.

"We were just giving that one to you guys so you'd actually know what a victory felt like." Sean chimed in as we laughed, slapping hands.

"So now, because you got creamed, it's because you let us win? When a girl wins the Head of Household tomorrow, tell me you'll at least have a different story." Hazel rolled her eyes. She was too much.

"So, what are you making me for lunch?" Hazel wondered, hopping onto the counter. "Something veggie for me, please." She smiled, still observing me.

"I won't be making anything unless you get your butt out of the cheese." I complained. She shrugged as I helped her off the counter.

"I think this challenge 'win' is really a punishment. You're not even blending everything right." Hazel complained, referring to the smoothie I was trying to make for Masami. "_This _is how it's done." She reached behind me, with me standing in front of the machine, pushing the right button for me.

"Ahem." Sean cleared his throat. "The rest of us want some attention." He looked at her. "You got it?" Sean asked me as I nodded, completely captivated by this girl. She was good. She was _very _good at flirting without making it obvious. But then again, all girls were.

"All right. Who needs help?" Hazel asked as all the guys raised her hands. She walked over to Sean first. "What's this?" She poked at the food. "Maybe you should ask Chef Boy A Jordan for help too."

I looked over in his direction. He and Aidan were the only ones that didn't look completely _lost. _Of course, Felix and Scott were nowhere to be found … probably complaining that a 'woman's place' was in the kitchen.

* * *

**Aidan**

"You gonna make me some food sweetheart?" Ashlee smiled, while standing next to Sean. They had been permanently attached since the competition and I hated it. She knew it too.

"Why don't you ask Aidan? I'm not up for cooking."

"It's apart of _my _reward. Cook or eat peanut butter and jelly for a week. Sounds like a no-brainer to me." Ashlee winked, hopping off the bar stool in the kitchen and walking towards the bathroom.

I waited a few seconds before following. She didn't even acknowledge me as she walked past. That was so like Ashlee Davies.

"What the hell are you doing here Ashlee?" I grabbed her arm, walking into the bathroom with her.

"Do you think this is wise?" She wondered, referring to our situation. The bathroom area was very open. No door. People could walk in without you knowing and could hear everything when you showered and or when you peed in the small stall.

"Where else?"

"Maybe I don't have anything to say to you." Ashlee looked at me, expectantly, heightening my urge to kiss her.

"Meet me somewhere, anywhere … or I'll die …"

"There's no p—" Ashley stopped herself. She could see that I was serious. It was taking every ounce of strength I had not to wrap her up, cover her with my arms and lips, searching every part of her body that I thought I had forgotten. I had to have her.

"I'll see you in the boy's room--"

"No." I interrupted. "There." I pointed to the shower as she looked down. There was a flicker of remorse in her face, the only time I hadn't seen her looking seductive and totally in control.

Ashlee walked away without a word, leaving me to wonder where we stood.

* * *

**Jordan**

"You are one of the few people in the house that I know nothing about." Hazel admitted to me, taking a seat outside as I continued swinging on the hammock. The atmosphere here was actually tranquil, once the people were eliminated.

"What do you want to know?" I wondered. "I don't have anything to hide."

"Why are you so quiet all the time? You, Scott, and Alex are like the shy, anti-social ones in the house."

"I'm not shy or anti-social." I sat up figuring out how to explain this. I get tongue-tied at times and when I was younger … I used to avoid much talking at all. I let the music speak for me.

"Then what are you? Nonchalant? Scared?"

"I'm just not always good with words." I shrugged it off. It came off as loud, defensive, and commanding but that's not what I intended.

"I wish you would speak up. I can barely hear you." Hazel responded, as we both just looked at each other in silence. "Okay …. How about a less demanding question … where are you from?"

" Connecticut."

"I'm Canadian … from Toronto to be exact." Hazel offered.

"I did a show once there. Canadians are awesome." I whispered with a chuckle, looking down.

"I know it." Hazel smiled back. "You said something about a show … what kind of show?"

"Music. I'm a musician." I mentioned, taking in a death breath and relaxing. This wasn't as hard as I thought. I could actually _talk _to her. Hazel.

* * *

**Alex**

"Trailer park!" Sean whispered loudly as I cringed. That's what Jay used to call me … both of us actually.

"I thought I was doing a good job avoiding you." I muttered to myself. "I guess not." I stopped and turned around. There was Mr. Wasaga run-away.. Now, he thought he was the shit because he made to the minor leagues for wrestling then traded that in for a spot on a unknown NBA team.

Big deal. Oh yeah, and he owned some new car business company or something … Alex had read all about it in the Toronto Times. Minor leagues in wrestling? A corporate jock? Ridiculous.

"Hey Sean." I tried to sound somewhat unbothered by his acknowledgement of our past. I knew something was coming.

"Alex, you still go by that?" I nodded my head steadily trying to focus on something else besides the awkwardness of this situation.

"Why are you talking to me? I haven't seen you since … the shooting." I watched his eyes carefully for some kind of wounded expression or remorse but there was … nothing. Just a shallow form of his old self. I couldn't even get a rise out of Cameron anymore.

"That's the past for you. Wow. Six years--"

"It's been … Five. Five years." I corrected him. "So what do you want?"

"H-How's Jay? I mean, did her ever find out about …"

"No. He has no clue." I looked at him stonily. "We don't have to talk about this. It already happened. We can't change it." I repeated robotically, not even allowing those images to pop up in my head. That was then. This is now.

"We come from the same world, you and I. You don't have to treat me like I'm the enemy."

"Sean, I'm just treating you like you treated me. Some nasty shit went down after you took off for your sad little wrestling career. We had a lot of money to pay back and I took the blame." I explained, lifting up my shirt and turning around to reveal a huge scar where one of my kidneys had once been.

"Oh my God Alex. Why didn't you come and get me? I would've handled them." Sean offered, reaching towards me. I closed my eyes.

"Please, don't touch me. It's too hard." I whispered as Sean backed off. I turned back around to see that he was gone, probably off to shallow Hazel, or even worse, the 'anything, anybody, anywhere girl,' Ashlee.

* * *

**Lana: Confessional **

It feels really good being in this house. The Head of Household competition is coming up tomorrow, and I guess I should be worried and preparing for it, but I'm okay with everyone in the house.

Well, I think Felix hates me, but I'd be just one of many that fall into that category. He probably won't win. I saw how he did with the food challenge and Miranda could beat him easily. I _really, really _hope she wins.

I'll definitely stay in the house if she does. She's the one here who really takes care of me, and has from the start. We'll make it far into this house, together. Me, Miranda and … Lizzie. Oh yeah. I almost forgot about her.

* * *

**Scott **

We all waited in a line, for the HOH competition to start. I really didn't care who got it. I had already told everyone over and over again to vote for me. I complained, said I was miserable did whatever possible to make them want me out.

By making myself a target, I was taking a huge risk. They could actually take the coward way out and kick me out this week. The smart ones would think they could string me along for 4 or 5 more weeks until the strong competitors were gone.

The so-called 'geniuses' would make deals with me for the final three. Only, in the end, I would show how much of a genius I was. All I had to do was lose this competition, and make sure there were two other players that the house wanted to kick out more than me.

"Today's Head of Household competition is entitled 'Two Peas in a Pod.' Each player must pair up with a housemate of any gender. One person will be the 'brains of the operation,' the other the body." Connie began talking.

"Each time will be asked the same question. Their teammate who is the 'body' of the competition will be holding onto a fifteen-pound bar.

"For each incorrect answer, 10 pounds will be added to the bar. The last two teams left after twenty questions or fifteen minutes, will compete head to head with a final question based on numbers. If more than two teams are left when time is called, the teams with the most correct answers will move on. Break off into teams."

Immediately, I stood back and watched the other houseguests run around frantically in hopes of being paired with who they thought would be strong. Maybe some alliances would be revealed today.

I turned to see who was left. Alex and she was coming near me. Not too bad. I could think of eleven other people that I wouldn't want to be paired with. Nonetheless, we were definitely going to lose.

Jett and Sean had paired up, Masami and Miranda, Felix and Augie, Hazel and Claire, Ashlee with Jordan and Lizzie with Aidan. Suddenly, Alex and I didn't seem to be as weak of a team as the others.

Miranda and _Masami_, who weighs like 80 pounds? Lizzie who sucks at life?

"So do you want to answer the questions or hold onto the bar?" Alex asked as if I gave a damn.

"Whatever you think you'll be better at … I'll do the other thing."

"My upper body strength sucks and I don't know anything about these people so … "

"I'll hold the bar." I shrugged nonchalantly. How hard could it be?

* * *

"Contestants ready?" Connie asked. "Let's see how well you've gotten to know each other during these four days. "Question one … true or false, Jordan's favorite food is pizza. 

"Answers please.

"The correct answer is false. Everyone got it wrong except for Hazel and Claire.

"Next question … Miranda is the youngest member of the house … answers please." Connie paused.

"…After four questions, Hazel and Claire are the only team that has not gotten any questions wrong …"

* * *

**Aidan**

I sat on the side, watching the remaining contestants. Lizzie couldn't get one question right. After seven wrong questions, I couldn't hold the bar any longer. Now, I wish I had. We were two minutes away from making it, the last team to go down.

Now, it was down to the final question. "Fox Family was bought out by ABC on December 31, 1999. It is now June 1, 2007. How many days has it been since that happened? The person who comes closest to the answer, without going over, wins." Connie announced.

"Answers please." I was hoping that Jett got it. He was cool. I wasn't a threat to him. Sean, I hated but maybe since he was always around Ashlee, she had some kind of hold on him. Sean would win.

Jett wrote down 2,000; Tom 2,100; Hazel 2,500; and Claire 1,500.

"The correct answer is … 2,708 days. Hazel you are the first Head of Household of the season. Congratulations!" Connie announced as I sighed. If one of the guys got it, I would be safe, but Hazel … I didn't know about her.

She seemed to be friends with everyone, but come tonight she was going to have to nominate two people for eviction.

**Later that night**

"Get up." A female voice whispered in my ear, interfering with my dream.

"What?" I mumbled back, as I felt something wet and cold across my face, which instantly woke me up.

"You said if I didn't talk to you that you'd … die. I don't want you to die. Come with me." Ashlee demanded, as I hopped out of bed eagerly.

"What time is it?" I asked. I was surprised that I had been able to sleep at all seeing that this nomination was coming up tomorrow.

"Five or six … ish?" She shrugged. "I had to wait until everyone was sleeping." She smiled at me.

"Okay, so … why are you here?"

"To win the million of course." Ashlee looked at me. "But I know that's not what you really want to ask. I want to talk to you. Alone." She offered looking at the shower. She was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"If you're playing with me--"

"I'm not. You want answers. I have them. I have questions too." Ashlee smiled at me genuinely as it suddenly became a race to see who would get into the stall first.

* * *

**Up Next:** Who will Hazel nominate for eviction? Then, who will win the veto power, giving that person the ability to save one of the nominees? Find out next time! 

A/N: Let me know which characters you like most, what you want to see, who you want to win, etc. Thanks!! And write me a REVIEW –NL


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This part is just to check if anyone is still reading. I really need people to let me know who you want to see more of and who less of. If you really hate a certain character, let me know. Right now, Hazel is head of household, meaning that she gets to choose two people that will possibly be kicked out of the house.

But, after she chooses two people, there is a "veto" competition and whoever wins it has a chance to "save" one of the nominees (the two people that Hazel wants to see leave the house). If the veto power is used, Hazel has to choose a replacement nominee.

Then the house guests, everyone except the head of household (HOH) will be able to vote for someone to leave the house. After a week, a new HOH competition is held and the process of 2 nominees, veto, and eviction continue until only two are left.

**I need at least FIVE people to tell me they're still reading before I write more. **If not, I'll just discontinue this one. Thanks!! --NL

Oh, and for those who don't know the background info on the non-Degrassi people. Lizzie and Miranda are best friends from the television show "**Lizzie McGuire**" about a naive, innocent girl dealing with adolescence. "**South of Nowhere**" is mainly about the relationship between Ashlee and Spencer (two girls) and somehow Ashlee's ex-boyfriend who got her pregnant gets wrapped up in their relationship and constantly finds a way to come between the two girls. He begins to have real feelings for Ashlee again and she doesn't know what or who she wants.

Scott is from "**Higher Ground**", a show about troubled teens who go to a camp-like therapy place called _Horizon. _He dealt with drug addiction and sexual abuse from his step-mother Elaine. While at Horizon, he fell in love with a former teenage runaway prostitute, Shelby, but the show ended before that could develop

Jordan is from "**My So-Called Life**" about a young suburban girl, Angela Chase, who is infatuated with a slacker musician who doesn't say much, but his looks say it all. They have a brief relationship ... if you can call it that, but it ends suddenly when she discovers that he wasn't what she thought and when he hooks up with Angela's best friend, Rayanne Graff. Little is known about Jordan himself.


End file.
